


To Be More Chill, Or Not To Be More Chill

by ironspydr



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: 2nd person point of view, Choose Your Own Adventure, Multi, references to masturbation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-15 06:41:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18068492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ironspydr/pseuds/ironspydr
Summary: That is the question.You are Jeremy Heere, a junior with a chronic masturbation problem and only one friend. You must navigate high school and keep your relationships high and your doubts low. Choose your own story; things may end up differently than you expect.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> HELLO it's me elliot back again w another random idea  
> this is short because it is just the intro to the idea! make your choice at the end! choice 2 is coming soon.......sorry about that. i got excited to post!

Attitude: Paranoid  
Doubt: 0

Relationships  
Michael Mell: 100/100 (Best Friend)  
Phil Heere: 76/100 (Father, Deadbeat)

You sit at your desk on a Thursday morning. Your eyes glance at the homework you didn’t do—math, with only your name, Jeremy Heere, scrawled on the top of the page. You sigh. You’re already so behind in that class that you probably won’t pass this semester anyway. Math has never been something you excelled at. Then again, did you ever excel at anything?

Your eyes wander to the rest of your bedroom. Your bed is unmade, because when has it ever been tidy? Your walls are decorated with so many posters that it’s a wonder they’re still standing, what with all the pinholes stuck in them throughout the years you’ve lived in this house. 

Your headboard has built-in shelves, which you take advantage of. Your shelves include a Pac-Man arcade sign, some old video game consoles that don’t connect to any TV made since 2005 without a million other cables, empty soda cans, a shadow box full of movie tickets, a lamp, and many, _many_ action figures. Not a single book, though, but you don’t consider yourself a reader. 

On the floor is a pile of clothes, which in the dark could resemble a third bean bag in addition to the pair you have seated in front of your television. One for you, one for Michael, your best friend since preschool. You two were practically inseparable ever since meeting on the playground for the first time. It only made sense your room was made for two. Michael has the same seating arrangement in his own room, though it’s larger, since it’s his house’s basement. You’ve always been a little jealous of Michael’s room. His two mothers spoiled him rotten with things like arcade cabinets and mood lighting. You spend so much time there, though, that it’s basically your room, too.

You blink out of your thoughts of Michael and examine the rest of your living area. Yeesh. You really need to clean. At least vacuum. And you should probably stop eating Pop-Tarts on your bed. The crumbs are less than desirable. But you’re a teenage boy, so will you stop? Probably not. 

You look back at your computer, which is still loading—only 35%—and sigh again. It’s been like this for what’s felt like forever. You’ve already jumped the gun, thinking your internet connection would be faster than this. You’ve got lotion in your hand, and a rag on your desk, and your feet are kicking in the air in impatience. 36%, 37%, 38%. How long does a boy have to wait for his porn to load? 

You check the time to see how long you’ve been waiting, and you make an audible gasp. 6:14 AM. If you don’t get ready now, you won’t be at school in time.

You have a choice to make, Jeremy. 

Do you…

**[Keep waiting for your porn. If you don’t whack it, you’ll be uncomfortable all day. _Go to chapter 2._ ]**

or 

**[Wipe the lotion off your hands and put your pants on. You’re used to feeling strange anyway. _Choice coming soon._ ] ******


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> heh

Attitude: Relaxed  
Doubt: 0

Relationships  
Michael Mell: 100/100 (Best Friend)  
Phil Heere: 76/100 (Father, Deadbeat)

You close your MacBook Pro as you focus on getting your breathing back to normal. You haven’t gone that hard since...oh, yesterday. You sure go at it a lot, don’t you? You need some time to yourself. That was intense. 

You walk to school, arrive sweaty and smelly and bunched up, and check in late at the front desk. You don’t think you had been...busy...for so long, but you’ve already missed half of lunch. You meet up with Michael anyway, and he doesn’t ask where you had been. He probably knows. You horndog. 

The good thing is that you don’t miss your history test. You still fail it, but a 60 is better than a 0 or one of Mr. Howard’s grueling make-up exams. 

Nothing of any merit happens the rest of the day, or the rest of the week, or even month. You hear about a Halloween Party that got pretty lit, but you’re busy watching Christine Canigula in the school play, from the back row. She doesn’t know you exist, but the letter you wrote for her, and flushed, is still progress. Maybe you’ll sign up for the next school play. This one seems too good to be a high school production. It makes you wonder if magic is involved, but of course you know your peers are just talented. Nothing could make bad actors flip so suddenly into Oscar-worthy performances. You give Christine a standing ovation.

**This concludes your story.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is just here to give yall some humor and see how things can change with a small choice! it's short but don't worry, yall know me. they'll get longer!  
> STAY TUNED FOR ACTUAL CHAPTERS LMAO


End file.
